Egg Pedestals
*The "DRAGON NAME" changes to the name of the dragon whose egg is displayed on the pedestal. __NOEDITSECTION__ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Gallery Buying_pestidal.jpg|Purchasable Pedestals Loading Screen Message DisplayEggConfirmationMessage.jpeg|Example: Confirmation Message to Display the Wind Dragon Egg (Old) NewDisplayEggConfirmationMessage.jpeg|Example: Confirmation Message to display the Topaz Dragon Egg (New) BuyEggConfirmationMessage.jpeg|Confirmation Message to Buy the Egg from Market Notes *The design of the egg pedestals is determined by the first/main element of the dragon. *The egg pedestals sell for the same price as the egg or dragon. **Example: The Leap Year Dragon's egg pedestal sells for 2,500,000 dragoncash. *Displaying eggs on egg pedestals will not result in any experience unless the egg pedestal is sold. *There is no egg pedestal for Kairos or Gaia as they both have no egg. *The egg structure and the element of the egg pedestal of the Firefly Dragon changed on May 25, 2012. **For players who had the Firefly egg pedestal before the egg changed, the egg pedestal remained a fire egg pedestal. Firefly egg pedestals subsequent to the egg change are based on the lightning element. The egg pedestal can been seen to the right. *As of June 27, 2013, the egg pedestals can now be bought in the market, under the "Dragons" section. **A "Buy Another" option was added and is available by clicking the current egg pedestal that is displayed. *The egg pedestals for the Amber Dragon, and the Jet Dragon were available at a reduced price for a limited time. **The sale for the Amber Dragon ended on August 19, 2013, and its egg pedestal price rose from 30 gems to 115 gems. **The sale for the Jet Dragon ended on November 18, 2013, and its egg pedestal price rose from 30 gems to 115 gems. *A confirmation message pops up on the screen for players to double check if they would like to display the dragon's egg that was bred or purchased from the market. **Players are not able to hatch the dragon once placed. *On April 10, 2014, the ability to sell gemstone egg pedestals was removed. **On July 10, 2014 the ability to sell gemstone egg pedestals was restored. *On May 13, 2014, the dragon button at the top of the confirmation message was modified to include border color to differentiate dragons according to their rarity. *On July 10, 2014, the ability to "buy another" expired limited egg pedestal was removed. *On April 2, 2015, the Frostbite Dragon's egg pedestal switched from having a cold base to having a dark base to match primary element base for it. **For players who had the Frostbite egg pedestal before the egg changed, the egg pedestal remained a cold egg pedestal. Frostbite egg pedestals subsequent to the egg change are based on the cold element. *On June 8, 2015, the ability to "buy another" galaxy egg pedestal was removed. **On July 1, 2015, the ability to "buy another" galaxy egg pedestal was restored. Category:1x1 Decorations Category:Decorations